No Place For Emotion
by Native-Cherokee
Summary: Jack returns to Avitros island in search of help. He ends up with a little bit more than he bargined for. . . .


No Place For Emotion.  
  
Being a pirate had all the upsides anyone could ever wish for-well, there were a few bad points too, but still, you we're free to do as you wished, you got treasures and many other things. The only thing that could deem you was emotion. Many pirates did not show their emotion. It seemed, as they did not possess such a thing. They were coy, swift, challenging, sly and even a little drunkenly, but never did you see a pirate cry. The day I saw a Pirate cry was a day when all my recollections and thoughts therein no longer applied and I was struck by the fact that yes, they did have heart.  
  
I was walking the sands of Avatros with my father his friends and distant relations. It was a gathering of Pirates. Something had to be done. Captain Jack Sparrow's Black Pearl had been stolen. I knew of Captain Jack. I'd heard many things about him, I didn't fear him-I looked up to him. He was everything a Pirate could be, and more. We stopped as we reached the shoreline.  
  
"We'll wait here for him," my father said.  
  
We sat down and waited. It was long into the night before any substance of noise, movement or anything else for that matter came along-but when it did, it was a drunken, swaggering Jack. I couldn't believe it was him. So much, I'd heard, yet that all seemed so trivial in comparison with what stood before out eyes.  
  
"Everyone! Everyone here! I nee, neeee, need, yes, need your help. My Ship has been stolen. My world, my oyster as it were, has been eaten up and spat back out, and now it's gone. Well, it can't go because it's mine and I love it. Almost as much as I love women and rum-no, more. I love it more. And I want it back. But I can't do it alone." After his little speech, Jack had abruptly collapsed on the ground and that had been the end of it.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, I heard a sound. We'd carried him back to one of our makeshift huts, where I had been placed on guard. My father and his fellow companions had etched it firmly into my skull that a fifteen-year-old was far too young to be involved in a scheme that could end up in us all getting killed. When I had protested-and I had done very well-I had been told that I was far too emotional for my own good and that did not help me in the slightest. So here I was sat outside a stinking hut waiting for a stinking pirate to wake up. I knew how long it took. Sometimes my father wouldn't wake for days, so I could be stuck here a while. I heard a clatter. A spillage and a rather muffled groan.  
  
"Jack?" I whispered, looking round the door.  
  
Jack was getting up and knocking things over in his path.  
  
"You still drunk?" I asked.  
  
Jack suddenly looked to me and smiled. He straightened and then I realised he was searching for something.  
  
"I hate to tell you, but the Black Pearl is not in that chest." I said.  
  
He frowned. He sighed. He sat back down.  
  
"Its not that I'm looking for, lad." He answered.  
  
I stepped in further. I wasn't sure I should be talking to him. Him and my father knew of each other, but my father didn't like me to get involved in his business.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked,  
  
Jack sighed slightly and hung his head.  
  
"A necklace. Pearls as white a real Diamonds. All strewn together on a lace of pure gold." His voice was almost unbearably quiet.  
  
"Why do you want that?" I asked, slowly lowering myself to the floor.  
  
"Because it belonged to someone very special. And you father took it from me."  
  
My father? Taking from a fellow pirate? That wasn't his style. He stole, yes, but no from fellow pirates-not from friends.  
  
"He's a deceiver, your dad. Sorry 'bout that, but its true."  
  
I gave a short breath.  
  
"He said it was my mother's." I replied.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"It was."  
  
I frowned. How so? Jack was no relation to me in the slightest. All I knew of Jack was what my father had wanted me to know. But it would make sense. It would all bring to light the fact that my hair was so much darker than my fathers', his skin so light in comparison to mine. His face full, whereas mine was sharp.  
  
"You're not my-" I began.  
  
Jack already knew what I was thinking, asking and everything else and stood up.  
  
"You help me get that necklace, I give you the answers you need." He paused. "Savvy?"  
  
I nodded slightly. I did have pirate in my blood. Well, no that much, my mother had been pure. Still, I had enough in me to know a fair deal when I saw one. 


End file.
